clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2 Bunny
-- _Metalmanager_ 21:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hi. I'm sorry to break it to you, but Penguin Storm isn't something to have fun with. It's a hacking porgram and here at the CP Wiki, we dissaprove of such things. This is just a reminder, but if you do stuff like this again, we may consider blocking you for a certain amount of time. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Okay right. You would never hack, fine. But I can tamper with spelling mistakes. Because you did do the change in a whole edit, I had to rollback the good stuff as well. You can manually change that. Penguin Storm is a hacking program, and it doesn't matter if you don't hack since it doesn't affect Penguin Storm anyway. Thirdly, why did you say welcome aboard? I've been editing here for a considerable amount of time, am a sysop and have been playing CP for 3 years. :S --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and how come you only edit hacking articles? Just curious. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:03, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Funny you ask, but I think that is one of the only articles I have edited. Maybe there was another. I only edit "hacking" articles so that people have a clear Idea of what the difference between "hacking" and "glitches" is. Hacking is acquiring or doing something illegally at someone or something elses expense. Glitches are when you modify something so that it works in a "funny" or "quirky" way, but causes no damage or offense to others or their property. Thank you for your cooperation! - 2 Bunny No, hacking is using a program to modify a something. Glitches are things that are naturally wrong with somthing. ~~Bluehero~~ Unfortunately, you are wrong. - 2 Bunny Major Questions How come you work your hardest on hacking articles and not on other main space articles? Also, Penguin Storm 3 or any hacking program shouldn't be used! Club Penguin disapproves of it and we of the Club Penguin Wiki disapprove of it as well! How can you enjoy using it? Do you cheat coins or any hacks at all with that evil device? Please remove that section from your page that states you enjoy using Penguin Storm 3 regularly! People may criticize you! Just a warning about that. Happy editing, Sysop --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) A Reply to the Latest message Thank you for your prompt reply, "shark bait". It seems that you are always online. I already made it clear that they are not HACKING. It is called GLITCHES. I am not acquiring anything illegal or retrieving other people's credit card numbers or anything! HACKING is what you get arrested for. HACKING is ILLEGAL. HACKING = ILLEGAL. GLITCHES are just fun GLITCHES that occur in a game, a computer, anything. GLITCHES are FUNNY and EDUCATIONAL. FUNNY and EDUCATIONAL is LEGAL. FUNNY + EDUCATIONAL = LEGAL. LEGAL=LEGAL, so ILLEGAL cannot equal LEGAL. Thanks again everyone! - 2 Bunny PLZ You said on you user you enjoy using Penguin Storm 3 regularly. PLZ take the off and PLZ enjoy club penguin wiki.~OOJH123 00:58 3 March 2009 (UTC) Response Thank you OJ. I thought it is a very nice sentence. - 2 Bunny 2 Bunny 21:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC)! Do you think you're the webmaster? Saying that you're an admin, saying that you're the best user ever, even though you are saying that hacking doesn't exists and it's glitching, which is wrong because MicroChip actually says hacking. You can't keep acting like we bow down to you. And do you think removing what I said was a good move? Everyone saw what I said, and it was true, you can't keep doing this! I called club penguin and they said that they are working on banning the IP Address while hacking. Contact me again when you're penguin and any other of your penguins for that matter are banned forever for hacking. This is the only way to deal with you. P.S, don't bother removing this, I will just keep adding it. --'Metalmanager The ' 21:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? I swear to God, I never removed anything in my talk page that you said. Please be sure to leave all comments in their own post, not mine please! I'm not saying I'm the administrator of here, I am just "an administrator". I am saying hacking does indeed exist. Hacking is possible on Club Penguin, although I will not attempt it. Please remove the block on my user account on this website. And you can call Penguin all you want, they're just trying to scare you, and it doesn't even make sense anyway! They've banned IP addresses since 2005 and you've just gotta use a different email with a different IP address and a new account. No worries. I use Penguin Storm 3 all the time, and do not get banned for it. I cannot contact you when I am a penguin because I am NOT a penguin, and don't call me one, it is very offensive. And what is the only way to "deal" with me. I don't need to be "dealt" with, I am very kind and tame. Update: Just FYI, you need to unblock me ASAP also. Thank you everyone! - 2 Bunny 2 Bunny 21:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC)! I will not un-block you "ASAP" as you were blocked for a good reason. And Club Penguin don't scare off people, what do you take the actual game for? And you shouldn't hack, yes, I said hack, even though it's against your "rules" stating that it's "glitching" which is wrong. Being called a Penguin is offensive? It's not, it's saying that you actually play it...which you do, right? Because if you don't play club penguin...then there's actually no point in being here. --'Metalmanager The ' 22:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Response (I will reply to all your inquiries in order, in case I sound a bit "choppy") Once again, please stop posting within my posts. No, you had no right or "good reason" to block me. I do not hack, nor do I have any intention to. I thought you meant something else about the penguin thing, so I apologize as I may have sort of "over reacted" to that. In response to your, "...if you do play club penguin..." comment, I don't in a sense "play" it. I go on every once in a while to get the new pins, maybe I can sell it on eBay someday in fifteen years, and it might be considered "rare". I really don't know why I still use penguin, but I do sometimes. You do need to unblock my account ASAP. ASAP. Very important. - 2 Bunny PS: Don't try to vandalize my user page again. Administrator Um you're not an administrator on this wiki. ~~Bluehero~~ Re: "administrator" Actually, I am. Just not of this internet site. - 2 Bunny Well just because you're an administrator on another site doesn't mean you can pretend to be one on this site. And sharkbate banned you because you swore on your user page which is against the laws. ~~Bluehero~~ Regarding "blue hero"'s response in my quote I am not pretending to be an administrator of "penguin wiki"! If I was, I would have banned you and all the useless people and fixed all the wrecked articles by now! I was banned before I "swore". And I never threatened anything. Your good friend, - 2 Bunny Dear 2Bunny Why are you so mean??? Why would you ban great ppl if you were an ADMIN??? Are you evil??? It seems like it! You would ban great ppl like: Hatpop Metalmanager Sharkbate Digiskymin The A-Kong Spongebobrocks09 etc. So you are molevalant? Plz reply or i will think you are an evil spirit from the UNDERWORLD! Since i can't say that perticular word. --User:Ben 100022 Response First thing, there is no such word as molevalant. See for yourself: http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/molevalant Next, I am not mean. Mean people sometimes hack, so I would never want to be like that. Yes, I would ban anyone that tries to make this Wiki anything but accurate, and quite frankly as it is, it SUCKS. To say I am an "evil spirit" is pretty strong, maybe you should have a reality check and think about yourself. Thank you! Your kind and loving administrator, - 2 Bunny Metalmanager's response to the message above 1. Stop saying you're an administrator. 2. You say you would never dream in hacking, even though Penguin Storm and Revaloution are all hacking programs. Glitching is ''different. 3. When your page is delete by the webmaster, I don't see why you make it again. 4. You lie again saying that you're the nicest person ever, even though when we say you're wrong you use mean things to say proving us wrong; even though they're attempts to be mean but don't effect us. 5. MicroChip isn't "nice", nice people don't waste time making hacking programs just because people can't get the coins themselves and are lazy. 6. Stop answering in your own section box with 'response', you put a : then put what you want to say. 7. You will go on the Wall Of Shame or something if you keep doing these things. 8. All the things you say about how hacking is actually glitching and all that noise isn't true. 9. Why do you have two hacking programs' names at the bottom of your 'restored' user page? 11. There was no 10. 12. You just checked if there actually was a 10. 13. I can block you forever for all these reasons, and because of your lying; saying that you're an admin, you won't be able to un-block yourself. 14. I'm bored now. 15. You'd probably block me anyway if you were an admin, although because of all this you wouldn't be able to realise why I keep coming back; even though I just unblocked myself. 16. And finally, if you were an admin, I could remove that adminship. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 17:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) A message in response to the rude comment posted just above mine Why I have been anxiously awaiting another reply from someone rude. You really do not understand the joy I get out of them. I was just feeling like it had been a while since there had been any "noise" on this site about "hacking" and "colours" and "colors", so I checked my eMail right there on the couch on my iPAQ and BAM! Whaddya know, another rather SNOTTY reply to my professional counter (in case you dont' know what that means, "counter" is another word for reply). I want to express my gratitude for it all being numbered like that so I can reply to it all in order without any of us getting mixed up. It is really helpful. Here are all my replies to your numbers in order: 1 : I am an administrator. I own a forum, a website, a blog, and a YouTube page where I have GOOD FRIENDS whom I share comments on homebrew for Sony PlayStation 2, Microsoft xBox, and Nintendo Wii. 2 : Have you any proof for this? I have already given you several replies about "hacking" and "glitches", and you always seem to ignore them. 3 : This way the world has some basis to go on as to some of the inaccuracies of this site. 4 : Could you provide an example outside of the natural response to someone lying to/about you and making it public? 5 : Actually, I have personally met him on a lovely website that I don't visit as often now since they dropped phpBB and adopted that stupid vBulletin. You'll probably just throw away this long, beautiful, lovely speech if I tell you where, so you'll just have to "suck it up". And you think I am going to waste all that time getting minuscule coins in a stupid game? If I wanted to do it like that, I would use a macro or something. 6 : I'm not sure I completely understand what you're getting at, but whatever it is, it leads me to the next topic in discussion: You need to post replies in their own section. People will think it is ME posting all that crap! 7 : Really? Name ONE thing please. 8 : Can you prove otherwise? Seems as you are just repeating yourself. 9 : They are enhancement programs for glitches. Just like putting a memory card into a GameCube, PlayStation 2, xBox, or other similar system is a way of "enhancing" your game, because it is not repetitive every time you turn on the console (since it is SAVED on the card or hard disk). 10 : Guess I cannot reply to spam that was just placed to take up space. By the way, I did not go back to look at what ten would've been because my iPAQ makes all the text REALLY narrow, so it was kind of hard to notice it wasn't there. Good try though. 11 : See # 10. 12 : See # 11. 13 : What reasons? What lying? What is wrong with acknowledging my position? I never blocked myself in the first place, stupid! Why would I anyway, it would block the "Pipeline to the Truth". I am really feeling poetic and nicer than ever today. 14 : See # 12. My iPAQ is model 4150. I know you love hearing about this sort of thing. It is from like 2003, but it is still pretty awesome. http://www.3334444.ru/upl/catalog/hp_ipaq_4150.gif 15 : You are starting to make absolutely ZERO sense. Do you need to lay down perhaps, water, bread, basics of life? Perhaps you have been inside too long. 16 : All right, you do that. If you can "de-administrate" my position on YouTube (http://www.youtube.com/2BunnyReturns), delete my other site, and my forum, then I will believe you. Sorry! I just having trouble accepting what a liar says as Truth. http://quotations.about.com/cs/inspirationquotes/a/Wisdom12.htm Warning